


A Failed First Date

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff without Plot, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Iwaizumi wanted to give Oikawa the best first date he's ever had, but it ends up in a disaster.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	A Failed First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of IwaOi Week 2020  
> Prompt: Firsts & Clothe Sharin

First dates always made Iwaizumi nervous, but not as nervous as he's feeling now that he's about to go out on a date with Oikawa. They knew each other ever since they were born and, nothing changed when they started dating, so Iwaizumi wondered why he was such a nervous wreck.

It took him hours to pick what clothes he'd wear for their date when Oikawa has seen him wearing his Godzilla shirts before. He made sure his hair was properly spiked up and looked clean even though Oikawa had already seen his bed hair. He made sure his teeth were pearly white even though the brunette had already smelled his morning breath.

Oikawa knew everything about Iwaizumi. He's seen all the sides of him, so he wondered what made him so anxious about their first date. Iwaizumi ran his hands through his face and screamed in his bathroom before looking at the clock and walking out to meet Oikawa at the train station.

Iwaizumi offered to plan their first day, and he didn't want to be late, so he went to the station thirty minutes earlier than the planned hour of meeting. As he walks to the station, his eyes caught a flower shop and an idea popped into his head, his legs immediately took a detour, and he decided to buy a bouquet for Oikawa.

He returned to walking towards the station while looking at the flowers with a proud smile on his face, but that smile immediately faded when his phone buzzed, and Oikawa's ID showed up. He looked at the time and cursed under his breath before breaking into a sprint.

He was so confident that he had so much time to spare that he didn't mind the long line inside the flower shop. But even though Iwaizumi was fifteen minutes late to their agreed meeting, he hoped that the bouquet of flowers would make up for the time he made Oikawa wait.

"Oh, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa greeted while flailing one hand in the air the moment he saw Iwaizumi. The latter smiled and collected himself before cooly walking towards his date with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I saw a flower shop and thought that you deserve a bouquet," Iwaizumi says, his eyes looking at the concrete. He could feel how hot his face feels, which made him aware that he was blushing, so he avoided eye contact.

"Thanks, Iwa-chan, these look pretty," Oikawa said as he takes the bouquet. Iwaizumi's lips curved into a wide smile, and he tried to hide this by pressing his lips into a thin line.

Iwaizumi decided to look at Oikawa and say, "but not as pretty-"

A sneeze interrupted Iwaizumi's words. Oikawa was repeatedly sneezing, and his nose looks red. The brunette examined the bouquet he was holding and saw that Amaranths were hidden in the mix of Chamomile, Chrysanthemums, and Daisies.

"Iwa-chan, I'm allergic to Amaranths," Oikawa says as he moves the bouquet as far from him as possible.

"What?" Iwaizumi asks, stunned, before taking the bouquet from Oikawa's hands.

"I'm allergic to pigweeds," Oikawa answered and continued to sneeze.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Iwaizumi says and looks for a trash bin, but when he couldn't find one, so he decided to give it to a random person standing near them.

Iwaizumi returned to Oikawa and found him in a coughing fit. He kept rubbing Oikawa's back and says, "We should go home,"

"No, we're supposed to go on a date," Oikawa says and forces himself to stand up straight, but his throat suddenly felt itchy, and he started coughing again.

"Let's go at a different time, okay?" Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa just nods as his face starts to hurt once more.

They arrived in the Oikawa household, and the brunette rushed to his room while Iwaizumi explained what happened to Mrs. Oikawa. Iwaizumi was given a tray with a few tablets, a glass of water, and a teapot filled with milk thistle.

Iwaizumi knocked on Oikawa's door. The brunette opened the door but forbids Iwaizumi to enter.

"You need to change. The pollens are probably on your clothes," Oikawa says and gives him some clothes before taking the tray from Iwaizumi. "You can change in the guest bathroom downstairs. You know where that is, right?"

Iwaizumi nods and takes Oikawa's clothes, saying, "I'll be right back,"

Iwaizumi went to the bathroom and thoroughly cleaned his body as he thinks of how much of a failure he is as a boyfriend. It was their first date, and he managed to fuck it up by being late and giving his boyfriend allergies.

He walked out of the bathroom and knocked on Oikawa's door. The brunette immediately opened the door, and Iwaizumi walked in a while wearing Oikawa's clothes.

"You look good in my clothes, Haji," Oikawa says as he walks to his bed. He patted the bed without sitting, which made Iwaizumi furrow his brows in confusion.

"Thanks, I guess, but why are you patting the bed?" Iwaizumi asks as he walks towards Oikawa's bed.

"Sit down and lean on the headboard so I can sit between your legs. I want to cuddle while we watch," Oikawa says. That's when Iwaizumi noticed that there were additional snacks and drinks beside the tray Iwaizumi brought to Oikawa's room.

Iwaizumi sighed and obliged. He didn't want to refuse any of Oikawa's requests after giving him allergies. So, he sat on the bed and leaned on the headboard while Oikawa sat between his legs. He smelled of honey and flowers, and Iwaizumi loved it. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist as the latter scans for movies.

They settled with a newly released comedy movie, and Oikawa took the bag of chips and opened it, letting him and Iwaizumi get some chips as they watch. The room was filled with laughter, and when the movie ended, Iwaizumi placed a kiss on Oikawa's head.

"I'm sorry for ruining our first date," Iwaizumi apologized, buried his face on Oikawa's shoulder. He heard his boyfriend laugh, and he didn't have the heart to scold him.

Oikawa raised his arm and played with Iwaizumi's hair, "it's fine. Doing anything with you is always the best. So, stop beating yourself over what happened today,"

"But I kept on bragging about giving you the best date," Iwaizumi mumbles. Oikawa took Iwaizumi's hands in his and played with his fingers.

"This is still the best date because it's with you. We have lots of time and lots of future dates, so you have unlimited chances to give me what you think is the best date," Oikawa says, making Iwaizumi smile.

"Urgh! Why are you the best?" Iwaizumi says, making Oikawa laugh.

"Well, I'm Oikawa Tooru. What did you expect?" Oikawa says, making Iwaizumi laugh.

"Right, what else did I expect," Iwaizumi says before placing a messy kiss on Oikawa's cheek.

"Your saliva is disgusting," Oikawa jokes as he pretends to disgustedly wipe his cheek.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and says, "you don't say that when I kiss you though,"

"True," Oikawa says and laughs before leaning back and playing another movie.

It might not be the most expensive, lavish, or unique date they both have, but having each other was enough to make their first date in Oikawa's room special.


End file.
